shellshock2fandomcom-20200213-history
Captured
Captured is the seventh mission in the game. It takes place in the border regions of Cambodia on Day 4 at 0100 hours. Walkthrough Nate, unconscious after being knocked out by an NVA soldier, has a vision of Dr. Pierre DuMont standing over his brother, Cal. DuMont explains how when he invented the Whiteknight contagion he attempted to sell it to the U.S Military, but was turned down by a group of Army Generals. He then explains that Cal will be his prize test subject, before injecting him with a syringe full of the contagion. Nate then awakens bound to a chair at Nguyen Trang's base camp. The officer attempts to question him about Whiteknight's whereabouts, but the protagonist says nothing and Trang orders a subordinate to begin beating Nate for information. The player will have to survive a brief torture scene, before Nate finally tells his captors about the strange vision he had after the helicopter crash. Trang's men bring Lt. Halley in to confirm Nate's story, where it is revealed that the pilot told the VC all he knew about Nate's brother in an effort to save himself. Although Trang had promised him his freedom in return, the VC instead throw him into a cage with the infected Sgt. Griffin, who tears Halley apart. Nate is then left with a guard in the torture room, and while contemplating escape is suddenly shaken by the sounds of an Infected trying to enter the building. The guard cautiously approaches the door, and is grabbed and strangled to death by the arms of an infected, which burst through the weak wooden boards. Nate, still strapped to the chair, is able to break free of his restraints and grab hold of a machete, with which he kills the intruder. He then climbs a ladder into an upstairs room, where he is forced to engage in hand to hand combat with a VC radio operator. After killing the man, Nate begins his escape from the compound. He fights through numerous guards armed mostly with bolt action rifles, finally making his way out of the camp and into the jungle. The player will then find themselves in the midst of a firefight between Viet Cong troops and hordes of infected. If he has enough ammunition, Nate can remain and finish off all the enemies, or else retreat into the jungle towards the entrance to a cave. As he enters the tunnel, a VC armed with a rocket launcher blows up an overhanging rock ledge, sealing Nate underground. The player then has no choice but to continue deeper through the caves, coming across the bodies of several mutilated G.Is and Viet Cong, one of whom is still alive and writhing from a leg wound. The protagonist can choose to put the man out of his misery, or continue on and let him bleed to death. Either way, it has no effect on the rest of the mission. Nate finally arrives at an underground lake, where he sees two U.S Special Forces standing on a rock ledge. The men call for Nate to follow them as an army of infected begin to rise from the water and attack the player. Nate fights through the onslaught and succeeds in climbing up to the waiting G.Is, who then lead him out of the tunnels to momentary safety. Category:Missions